


Double Trouble

by Ozymanreis



Series: 30 Day Sheriarty Challenge [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family, First Meetings, M/M, Richard Brook is Innocent, Richard Brook was REAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis
Summary: Sherlock meets the last of Jim's family; it goes better than expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12: Meeting Family

**Come to my place. I have a surprise for you x -JM**

 

Sherlock is already on his way to Jim’s, but the text is enough to make him suspicious. A surprise from his already surprising boyfriend could be anything from… well, if Sherlock even hazards a guess, he’s already wrong.

He lets himself in to Jim’s flat with his key, and already he hears a muffled conversation beyond the foyer, interrupted by his entrance.

“Sherlock! So glad you could make it.” Jim’s familiar Irish lilt greets his ears.

“I’m not entirely sure that I am.” Sherlock announces, hanging his scarf and coat up. “The last time you ‘surprised’ me, I had to buy a new refrigerator.”

“Please, I was the one who replaced it.”

“Still.” Sherlock huffs, walking into the living room.

Suddenly, he’s seeing double: Jim is sitting across the coffee table from… Jim? Well, a less Westwood-ed Jim, wearing khakis and a hoodie. _Wait_.

The Other Jim waves sheepishly, “It’s nice to meet you.” Not an Irish accent. English.

“Sherlock, remember how I was ‘Richard Brook’ a few years ago?”

“Yes…” Sherlock leans against the wall, feeling lightheaded.

“Well, it wasn’t entirely a made up identity, see…” Jim winks at the man sitting across from him, “I just borrowed it. This is my brother, Richard.”

The man Jim referred to as Richard shoots him a nasty look, “You didn’t ‘borrow’ you _stole_.”

“You can’t steal from family.” Jim shrugs, “Besides. I made you rich, and cleared your name eventually.”

“ _Eventually_.” Richard leans his face into his hand, elbow perched on the armrest. He turns his gaze minutely to look at Sherlock, “I’m glad my brother found someone that makes him happy, and I hope to get to know you. But forgive me for my bluntness at the moment, I’m actually here to get a ‘problem’ fixed.”

“What do you say, honey?” Jim grins, patting the seat beside him, “What to help out family?”


End file.
